The Wrong Turn
by Neferure
Summary: Catherine just arrived at New Orleans leaving behind an unsatisfactory life. This change brings up all kinds of misfortune that tell her to leave. Yet she doesn't. The universe spoke to her, but she didn't want to hear. So now, she'll see what she doesn't want to see and unveil secrets that should have been kept hidden.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Catherin had always been a woman of few words. Her hobbies consisted mostly of reading books and actively seeking to stay away from any other human being on the face of the earth. She was, what many would call a lonely wolf. Not that she was a wolf, if you'd ask her she would say she was more like a cat; a really lazy cat that laid in front of the fire all day, only getting up to eat.

But for some weird reason, she'd decided she should shake her life upside down and move away from comfort, stability and that warm place near the fireplace.

She picked up the bags, already feeling the cold weather weighing heavily upon her. New Orleans would probably be the worst place she had ever been, yet it was her new home, and she should be embracing it by now…

"Excuse me." She turned around, and watch a nervous-looking man staring back at her. His eyes dark, and had purple circles all around them. He scratched his arm and stared at the ground avoiding any visual contact. Catherin appreciated that.

"Yes?"

"Are you Catherin Collen?" She nodded without saying a word, which forced him to look up once again. "Good. I'm Matthew. I work with Professor Willman at the university. I'm here to guide you to the campus." He stepped up, grabbing her bag before she had time to say anything about it, and walked away dragging Catherin's bag after him.

So far, she was already regretting ever moving out here.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE - WELCOME TO NEW ORLEANS**

A week had passed since Catherin's arrival to New Orleans, and so far things had not gone well for her.

Her room was in a student's building near the campus and was as broken as you could imagine it to be;

Her roomy an 18 years old emo girl, obsessed with dead; who liked to sing weird chants to the devil at 2 a.m. in the morning, making it impossible to sleep;

Professor William had only met her once, because he had to fly home for some family emergency just two days after her arrival;

Her research found was late, which technically wasn't much of a surprise but it was still an inconvenient… And to top it all up, she was running out of books to read!

She looked up at her last two unread books standing right in front of her. She wanted to pick another one up, but if she did, by the end of the day she would have read it and would be left with just one for the remaining of the week. Finally, after three days, with 6 horrible meals that vary between bread, cookies, and fruit, she got up, and picked up a jacket and walked out of the dorm.

The wind was really cold outside. Autumn wasn't being nice to the city, and for Catherine, it kind of felt like it was something personal, as if the city didn't want her there. She wasn't much of a taking-a-walk kind of person, but still, at that moment anything felt better than looking up at the ceiling. Besides she should buy some groceries because starving to dead would probably be a horrible way to start her new life.

Finding her way to the city showed itself to be a harder task than she had expected. The bus was late and packed with both noisy and smelly people, and their even noisier kinds. The air conditioner decided to broke just when she was starting to feel comfortable inside, and the big woman that sat down at her side coughed non-stop the whole trip.

Why the hell is karma punishing me? She kept pulling her sleeves down, and covering her mouth with an old scarf her nanny had made for her, all the way looking outside. Let the trip be fast.

There was a bit of traffic inside the city, so the trip that was supposed to take about 15 minutes ended up to be far longer than half an hour. As soon as the doors open she jumped out of there as fast as her legs allowed her, twisting her ankle in the process.

Damn it! She sat down on a near bench and sighed, blowing away the hairs that insisting on falling to her eyes. Why was she so unlucky? Why could the universe be on her side for once?

"Do you need help?" Catherine looked up and was faced with a kind stranger looking down at her. Catherine stared at her light green eyes and her warm smile. What an unusual thing that was, to have someone noticing her, out of everyone in the stress.

"Thank you."

The woman helped her up and supported her all the way up to a near a bar called Rousseau's.

"I'm Camille by the way, but you can call me Cami." She walked away, leaving Catherine all alone in a bar. It was the first time she had ever been in such a place and so she did the only possible thing she could think of; she pulled her sleeves up to her hands, dived into her seat and covered her face with the hood of her jacket.

Camille came back holding some ice and two drinks.

"Here."

"What's that?" Catherine pointed to the drinks, stretching herself to smell it.

"Whiskey."

"I don't drink alcohol." Camille smiles, shaking her eyes. Her eyes fall on Catherine.

"You're in New Orleans now, sweetie. You're going to need a drink if you don't want to drive yourself mad."

Catherine hesitated for a while but ended up pushing the glass near her. The smell was strong and could burn her just by itself, still, she took her chances and drank it. The liquid burned her throat, her eyes and every possible cell inside her brain. Cursing, Catherine, let the glass fall back on the table.

"Welcome to New Orleans."


End file.
